Starting new Life?
by YouPlusMeEqualsLoveBaby
Summary: Quinn had a big breakdown right before the nationals, will a Certain mohwak somebody get her back to her feet before the Nationals? Quick fic Now compete :
1. Need Somebody to love me

**A: N**

**This is about the final episode of Glee season 2, gotta say the season sucks without Quick! Am I right ;) so this is when Quinn had her Breakdown **

**Read Review and Enjoy!**

Billions of single blonde silky hair falls down the white clean floor when Santana and Brittany cut the ice queen Hair in the hotel's ladies bathroom.

Eyeliner marks dripped down from the girls face, her gorgeous long silky long hair just went short above her shoulders, but this is better for her, starting the new look, means starting a new life now.

She thought it was quite nice that the 3 former cheerios' can be all friends again, like it was meant to, but something is missing, love.

She got no one too loved or loved by anymore, Finn got Rachel again, Tina got Mike and Kurt got Blaine now, Britt and Santana find love and even Lauren hooked up with….

Puck. The only guy she hasn't cheated on, the rebellious smirk he always got on, his Mohawk he's proud to have. Every day they ignore each other, what happen to them? What happen about being a family and what happen about 'I love you, especially now'?

Sam, that cute blonde guy, yes he was absolutely perfect for her, barbie and ken they were, golden couple, it was really nice having a relationship with him and being top couple even a bit of a good kisser, but there is something missing from her relationship with Sam, the problem is its too perfect.

Finn, he surely isn't the smartest tool in the shed but he got his pluses, like he's the quarterback on the WMHS football team, he's the lead male singer in Glee, but there is too something missing in the relationship, there was no commutating at all, it was just a status relationship for high school, people look up at them.

Santana and Brittany both hugged Quinn and left, leaving the pretty blonde by herself for a moment.

_What happen to me? I used to get any guy to fall for me and be mine, Finn than Puck than Sam than Finn again. The 3 guys that I truly wanted._

Quinn honestly can't choose between those 3 guys, one is like a puppy following her and obeying her, one is like a delinquent but with a good heart and one is like a backstreet boy.

But she suddenly found a courage to walked out and build her wall up again until the perfect guy comes around.

**A: N okay a new story arrives! YAY!, okay so like I said before, this is based on the final episode of glee but I will make up plots in later chapters.**

**No Quick or Puck in this chapter, but the next one surely does ;) **

**So REVIEW please :D **


	2. Almost back to normal

Looking at her new hairstyle in the mirror, from the hotel room that the glee club is staying, Quinn decides to make a decision of not being bothered with popularity anymore as it destroys herself and her relationships and friendships with the people she really care about.

Brushed a finger in her now short blonde hair, Quinn turn around and look at her two best friends that she now reunited with.

"Thanks Britt and Santana, this is what I really needed" she lean forward and hug the two best friends.

"No problem girl" Santana said back.

Quinn cannot but be amaze by the good work of Santana and Brittany, Yes she wasn't used to short hair but she was getting there, the whole glee club was wondering around the city for the whole day until it's late at night.

She saw Finn and Rachel too lovey dovey again, she felt a jealous slightly but knows that Finn is way happier with Rachel than he ever was with her.

She turns to look at the Broadway sign but she spotted an unusual but cute couple, Sam was slightly holding hands with Mercedes.

She smile slightly at the sight glad to know that her other best friend find feelings in her ex and was actually happy about it since she knew in her heart that she was just using the boy for her popularity and getting over her baby daddy.

As she thought of Puck, she suddenly turns her head around looking around for him until she spotted him sitting on a bench by himself with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head.

She can't help but wondered why he isn't with Lauren, as she stroll over there and sit with him.

Without him noticing her yet she was getting ready to think what to say to him after a long time without talking to him at all.

"Hey" she quietly greets him whether or not he still likes her in a way.

He opens his eyes and lifts his eyebrow and asked "you talking to me now, after like what? A whole year without speaking to me?"

She felt a slight pain, but she should've known that he won't start up a conversation with her after all that time.

Seeing that she was upset he kind of regret saying that.

"Look I'm just kinda surprised that you all suddenly talking to me without side comments at all" he told her as he put his arms back down and cross them

" I know, I'm sorry about that" she apologise to him

He nodded his head, "why?"

As he asked that she got a little confused "why what?"

"Why didn't you talked to me for a whole year?" he asked with more detail than before

She sigh and took a deep breath before replying " Cause it hurts me too much seeing you and talking to you without seeing our little girl at all, on that day I broke it off I cried myself to sleep thinking that this is what I had to do and a right thing cause I thought that being with me was causing pain about out baby girl and when you went to Juvie Sam was a perfect path to get a fresh start in life and dating but when you came back the feelings reappear and when I made that sarcastic remark about how I can't believe I lost you but really, I meant it all and

then Lauren came and started dating you I felt my heart break a little but I thought it was silly cause I was with Sam so I just do what I did best, ignore the feeling and when Finn act like a leader the old feelings of him started up and then I did most stupid thing by kissing him while dating Sam and so I got Mono, but when I dated Finn again I had a feeling that it was last year all over again with him by me yelling and getting angry at him and controlling him and etc. and I just wanted to win Prom Queen with him but when I lost I felt like everything i put up with is falling down and when he dumped me I was kind of relief cause I can see he was unhappy with me and that I was just treating him like a pet."

After her explanation she wiped the tears about to fall off with her yellow cardigan.

Surprised by what she just said, Puck lean forward and put his arm around her in a comforting way and said 'I didn't know about that, and now I understand why you did it but what I said back at the hospital I meant it, I loved you and still do'

She looked up with watery eyes from thinking about the life she had in the year, 'especially now?' She asked quietly like a little girl not knowing if her dog is sleeping or not.

Puck smiled 'Especially now'

"What about Lauren? I thought you liked her?"

Puck sigh and put his hand over his Mohawk 'Lauren is just my rebound from you, yeah I was attracted by her badassness but I realised that she changed me, and not for the good, so this morning I decided to break it off with her but things didn't go well so now when we go back to Lima she is looking for revenge but she said since we in New York she will give me a passed for now"

"Oh"

"What happen to your hair?" he asked realising her hair is different from this morning

She laughs slightly while brushing her hair.

"Umm Britt and Santana gave me a haircut since they think it would help getting me a fresh start from this year, and it kinda work'

He smiled "I like it"

She smile more and thanking him, "I mean I got so used to you having long curls but short hair look really good on you too"

She chuckled and thanking that even though things had been strain between them for a whole year but a simple conversation and explaining put them right back on tracks.

"alright gang! Enough slight seeing for today, lets head up to our hotel room and you guys can chill but remember lights out at 10:00 since tomorrow is the big day!" Mr shue said while walking away .

Puck smiled and stood up and hold his hand out " your coming?' he said with a smirk that belongs to him

She giggle and took is hand as they talk about regionals and New York.

**A: N I really wished this had happen between them D': but that's why we have Fanfiction for! Hehe! I feel like a simple conversation between them will solve some stuff between them.**

**Yeah the ending is really cheesy and bad but I have no idea how to end it soo yeah :P **

**Review Please :D **


	3. Happy ever after

Pacing up and down backstage waiting for their number to sing. Quinn fidgeting with her new look when Puck turn up behind her.

"Hey" he greeted in a soft voice

"Hey"

"Nervous?"

She laughs "obviously"

"well you shouldn't, I bet we will do well, and besides we're only doing the chorus, Finn and Rach are doing all the work!" he tried to encourage her.

"Yeah you're right, so ready to perform for the hundredth time?"

"You betcha" he smiled and winked at her

"Guys 2 minutes before we go on, I just want to say whatever happen out there in few minutes, that I really love you guys throughout these 2 years and thank you Finn for writing this song for us" Rachel entered the backstage and spilled out the speech

"Anytime Rachel" Finn said with a lovey dovey smile, Quinn couldn't help but feel bit of jealously towards them.

Who wouldn't? He dumped and ditched her for Ms Berry over there.

When the Vocal Adrenaline finished their number, the glee family rush to the staged and stand behind the curtains.

While Finn and Rachel doing their Number, Quinn starts to think about her relationship with him, He was supposed to be the ideal husband in the future, with…..kids –Quinn cringed when she briefly thought about a certain baby girl who been in her over a year ago- He was a good and sweet guy that got wrapped in her finger, doing whatever she wanted him to do, but seeing him with her friend-enemy singing their hearts out to each other but to realised that Finn doesn't deserve to be with her, he looked by ten times more happier with loud mouth.

Quinn turn to look at Puck, she couldn't help but think that he look quite attractive while singing and dancing and whenever he sings a solo with his infamous guitar she let out the fan girl inside her.… even though she happened to dated both Sam and Finn at times he done those songs.

She felt so guilty for pushing him away all these times when really she couldn't help to think about two of the most important people in her life. But here they are, back on good terms and talking to each other again even with a whole year without speaking to each other.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard gasping in the whole group and turn to faced what happened to be the couple kissing on stage…. In front of everyone… while performing…

Oh no, this isn't good at all, they officially ruin New direction chances to win national with that one kissed. Everybody seems really pissed at the two lovers for ruining their chances.

When getting of staged she overheard Lauren talking to Puck.

"Puckerman! You did good, glad your mine" Zize prising Puck.

Quinn gasped but kept on listening on them.

Puck nervously laughed and rubbed his neck in a awkward way, "L-Lauren I think we need to talk" Puck said to the girl while walking with her to probably get privacy for the talk.

Quinn turns and accidently bumped into a fellow blonde.

"Sam!" she yelp in shocked

"Um hey I need to tell you something" Sam said in an awkward response

"Um.. Okay" Quinn said, feeling the awkwardness between the two ever since he founded out she cheated on him with Finn.

Sam inhales a breath and started to talked.

"Look I know things had been sort of awkward between us ever since well you know.. you kissed Finn but just to let you know that I'm completely over that and I found someone else and you probably know who she is, but I just wanted to say that I actually want to be friends with you, ever since we dated we only have a connection of friendship not true love and I realised it was way to perfect and I know a gorgeous girl like you won't stay with me for a long time but I'm really glad I was yours for a while"

Quinn laughed and said "thank you Sam and I know about you and Mercedes"

Sam looked confused "how did you know?"

Quinn once again laughed "I saw you two holding hands at central park yesterday"

"oh well can you not tell anyone please, we kind of want to keep it on the down low" Sam said nervously

"no worries, your secret safe with me"

"oh and by the way, you and Puckerman should go at it again, now I know I weren't there last year but Mercedes told me everything what happened between you two, and it truly sounded like you were in loved"

Quinn face felled when he said that, she quietly told him " I don't know, we just got back on good terms with each other but really?

Sam Smiled brightly "Positive"

Quinn let out a small smile and hugged her new friend/ former boyfriend and thanked him.

Quinn thanked whoever to decide to let two of her ex-boyfriends became good terms with her.

Back at WMHS, where the glee club is holding a last meeting for the year until next year.

"Now I know you guys are probably little bit PO at Finn and Rachel but come on guys! 12th place, its way better than last place right?" Mr Shu tried to cheered up the club

"Sorry Mr Shu but Dwarf here and Lovesick boy just ruin our chances in nationals and our winning" Santana angrily said

"True, but guys we can do this all over again next year and make it much more bigger and better than this year and we will beat Vocal Adrenaline at their own game!" Mr Shu explains to the whole class.

Suddenly the whole club cheered and agreed to what Mr Shu said, " Now, Have a great summer guys and next year we will beat their asses!, your dismiss" As he left.

When everybody left, Queen started to move from her seat but was stopped by the devil himself; Puck.

"Hey"

"Hey, what's up with the bruise on your cheek?" she asked noticing a big black-purple bruise

Puck laughed slightly "I officially broke things of with Lauren… let's say she didn't take it too well"

**(A:N okay i just realised he broke of with Lauren last chapter but.. pretend that she got her revenage on him Kay?)**

"Oh…, what did you say?" she curiously asked

"That I am totally in love with someone else, and can't help this feeling even though I tried to give up on you when you pushed me away the full year" he said while staring at her.

She was speechless for once " y-you want to have a relationship with me again?"

"I always wanted to" he said while stroking her short hair in his fingers.

"But do you?" he asked quickly

She thought about it for a minute, than smile at him, "Yes, actually I do"

Puck let out a huge smile and pressed his lips towards her soft ones for a gentle kissed that lasted for five seconds.

"Dayum always wanted to do that for long time" he joked as they left, beginning the new part of their relationship.

**A: N I actually happy with the ending :), I wanted for Quinn and Sam to be good friends and Puck and Quinn be lovers again ;) hahaha I had fun writing this and I hope you liked it :)**

**Please review :D xo**


End file.
